Brand New
by HomoSocks
Summary: What happens when a certain video goes viral? American colleges invite some of Japan's brightest high school stars to come play for them of course! Will Kuroko be able to handle his explosive new team in America?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Who is up for a grandiose sports fic?! I've been wanting to do one and here it is! Expect a couple dozen chapters! Please leave your thoughts, I'd love to know if you're digging it!  
><strong>

**Summary: What happens when a certain video goes viral? American colleges invite some of Japan's brightest high school stars to come play for them of course! Will Kuroko be able to handle his explosive new team in America?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Drama/Humor/Angst**

**Pairings: Fluffy moments here or there? No pairings have been planned for this. That might chang****e depending.**

_.oO Prologue Oo._

It was pretty chilly in Japan this time of year as fate would have it. An American tourist had gotten lost close to a basketball stadium, the man pulled a scarf tighter around his neck looking for some directions. While he was in the process of this he noticed a few boys with bright hair playing street basketball near by. At first glance it looked like nothing but teenagers having fun.

But once the tourist saw a large redhead jump he froze to watch some more. They were all exceptionally good for some street ballers, it didn't take long before the tourist took out his smart phone to record the boys.

A big bluenette, similar to the big redhead was doing some fancy dribbling and sinking impossible looking trick shots. A teenager with green hair and glasses was taking full court shots and making them, nothing but net _every_ single time. A massive teenager that could only be described as a titan was slamming the ball into the hoop so hard the whole thing shook threatening to snap. A boy with teal hair was making the strangest jump shots one would ever see. _(Well the tourist didn't exactly notice him but he showed up in the video.)_ Finally, a blonde boy was copying all the others while twisting it into his own style.

A smaller teenager with red hair and eyes of two different colors watched from the bench. He didn't exactly look happy, then again he didn't look angry either. The boy wore a tracksuit like the rest so the tourist assumed he was a player too, yet he was just watching. He never once got up from that bench.

Later that day the video the tourist filmed was put online with the title '_Mad props to these japanese ballers'._ Within a week the video had gone viral, it was everywhere. It continued to spread and gather more attention from every type of person. Though the people who paid the most attention were those in the basketball industry.

To the naked eye the teenagers were just talented street ballers, sure they were impressive for being Japanese, but were they really that special? Basketball scouts would tell you how silly that train of thought was. It was easy to see this guys were seasoned. The stuff they were pulling off in that video was incredible.

The video was the start of something very big. American college scouts started looking into the Japanese high school basketball scene, it wasn't long before they found what they were looking for.

_They were called the Generation of Miracles... Though... They weren't the only incredible players._

_.oO Brand New Oo._

_.oO One Year Later Oo._

Pale lids opened to reveal bright blue eyes. Tetsuya Kuroko woke up as he normally did, the boy rolled from his bed before heading off to the bathroom. He went through his normal routine precisely, making himself presentable for the day ahead of him. There was a new part of his routine each day however.

Kuroko would flip open his laptop and check on the video. Over _10,000,000_ views now, yet exactly _zero_ American colleges had contacted him. Kuroko was aware of multiple offers being extend toward Kagami, Kise as well. As for the others Kuroko wasn't positive since they'd stopped speaking since the Winter Cup but he'd assumed they had tons of offers as well.

It was an exciting time for those involved, Kuroko couldn't help but feel he was being left behind. It was beyond frustrating for the usually emotionless pale teenager. He'd have to deal with that frustration because another day of high school awaited him. After a short breakfast the phantom player bid his parents goodbye before setting out.

He couldn't help but keep the thought of American basketball in his head on the walk to school. The competition in American college's surely was a whole other level, worlds apart from what they were used to in Japan. Kuroko wanted to be a part of it... So badly that he had sent applications to multiple colleges hoping to be accepted. He'd try to find a way onto their basketball teams from there.

Riko Aida, their former coach had already set out for an American college. Kuroko forgot the details exactly but it had something to do with one of her father's connections and medical science. From what he understood Momoi had been accepted by another college for something similar. At least that is what the snapchat he had received from her said. It looked like she was holding an acceptance letter with tears in her eyes while Aomine was in the background looking miserable yet he was holding up one of his own.

It looked as though he was going to be stuck in high school for another year while the others went away. It wasn't like Kuroko was opposed to spending another year with Seirin. It was just without Kagami there would be a massive hole left in his basketball. Kuroko massaged the bridge of his nose while entering the front gate of the school.

He wasn't paying attention and ran right into a rather familiar broad back. The next moment he was looking up at the very redhead he was just thinking about, Taiga Kagami. The taller boy growled looking back down at Kuroko.

"About time. I was waiting for you." His light grunted before pulling something out from his uniform pocket then handing it to the phantom player. It took Kuroko only a moment to recognize it as an acceptance letter. "I decided on UCLA." Kagami informed his friend casually. "I lived out in California while I was in America. It wasn't so bad so going back isn't a problem."

"Congratulations, Kagami." Kuroko replied not knowing what else to say. He knew enough to keep the disappointment he felt hidden from the huge power forward.

"Don't play dumb." Kagami tapped the paper in Kuroko's hands with one of his big fingers. "Have you applied here yet?"

"I haven't heard back." Kuroko mumbled rubbing the back of his neck letting some of his true feelings come through. "I don't think I'll be able to play... In America."

"Don't be an idiot." Kagami growled folding his strong arms. "You're one of the Generation of Miracles, you'll end up somewhere. I just have to worry about the test to skip past my third year now." Kagami shuttered at the thought of that big test, if he failed there would be no college basketball for him.

"How many scholarship offers did you get?" Kuroko asked genuinely curious beginning to lead the way to class. Kagami followed behind his teammate while pondering over the question.

"I think about three? Maybe four?" Kagami finally responded. Again as proud Kuroko felt he also felt a sting of jealousy. Four colleges were fighting over Kagami yet none even looked his way.

"I heard Aomine had twice as many as that." Kuroko teased with a small smile on his face.

"Like I care about that jerk!"

_.oO1Oo._

Aomine yawned rolling over in his bed ignoring the many missed calls he had been receiving that morning. It was a calm before the storm if you will. All he was trying to do was rest up before his journey to America. There would be no rest for the big bluenette today however, that was for damn sure.

There was a _bang_ as a pretty pinkette kicked through his bedroom door with fire in her eyes. She stormed across the room before pouncing onto the unexpecting Aomine's bed, to make matters worst she jumped right on top of him.

"Dai-chan!" She shouted irritably down at the boy she was straddling. This brought the bluenette back to life, he groaned rubbing his sleepy eyes before looking up at her. "Why weren't you at school? It is already lunch time! We can make it back by the next period if we hurry now get up!"

"Momoi you..." Aomine growled through gritted teeth. He should have expected she'd interrupt his hard earned rest like this. "I already passed the exam to get out of my third year so what does it matter?" He retorted propping himself up on his elbows to properly shoot a glare at her.

"So did I." Momoi reminded him coldly. "That doesn't mean we should sit idly by until it is time for us to leave for America."

"Of course it does dammit!" Aomine clenched his fist trying to reason with a very unreasonable girl.

"Dai-chan..." Momi's voice softened then while a tiny fist bumped his chest. "These are our last days as high school students. Can we enjoy them? And then we can start our lives in college together like always." She grinned a light laugh escaping her full lips.

"To think I'm stuck with you in college too."

"You're the one who chose the same college I got accepted to, Dai-chan~."

"Just shut up... Don't look at me."

_.oO2Oo._

Two teenagers were walking side by side outside of Yosen high. The taller of the two had an energy bar hanging from his mouth, the other was fiddling with the necklace around his neck. The larger boy's lilac eyes fell down to his soon to be former teammate.

"Are you still not going to tell me which college you got accepted to, Himuro?" Murasakibara asked in his usual lazy tone.

"I will as soon as you tell me how you passed your third year exam." Himuro teased with a smirk on his face. The boy with the purple hair grimaced calling Himuro '_mean_'. The handsome boy chuckled at his friend before adding. "It'll be a surprise. Maybe we'll get to play against each other over there."

Murasakibara shrugged his shoulders while taking a bite out of his treat. It was possible that their paths would cross again, it was equally as possible they'd never play together again. The center didn't want the latter to come to pass. Strange, there was a time he wouldn't care who he played with, now however things had chanced a little bit. Over the past year he'd found a little bit of motivation.

_Just a little bit._

"What about you?" Himuro asked that smirk of his still on his face. "Care to spill where you'll be going to college?"

"Villanova." Murasakibara answered without skipping a beat. "That state... Pennsylvania was it? It is cold this time of year, that is a bother. But they have lots of candy factories there. I've always wanted to try American candy, I've only ever eaten imported stuff."

"There is one reason to choose a college." Himuro joked once more nudging the taller boy with his elbow. "But you do realize, Villanova is the top college team on the east coast? I kept up with a lot of college basketball while I lived over there. It's no wonder they'd be interested in the tallest member of the Generation of Miracles."

"Mhm. They guaranteed me a starting position already." The tall boy informed his friend with a nod. "Good thing too. It would have been a pain to actually earn it."

"Lucky you." Himuro sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "That is the perks of being one of the Miracles I suppose. Nothing in my scholarship is guaranteed, I'll have to fight for everything I get. In the end though, I'm sure I'll meet you on the court."

"How touching." A snide voice cut into their conversation. The two of them spun around to see a familiar face, his thick brows raised while staring at the two of them. "And for your information starting positions aren't reserved for the Generation of Miracles. I'll be the starting point guard for Villanova's team this year. _Idiot._" The punk stuck his tongue out at Himuro.

_Makoto Hanamiya. Uncrowned King. Former captain of the Kirisaki Daichi basketball team. _

"What are you doing here?" Himuro narrowed his eyes on the boy standing behind them. Hanamiya's thin lips twisted into a knowing smile as he put a hand on his hip.

"What's wrong? Can't a guy come visit his _partner_." Hanamiya made sure he emphasized the word partner as he walked up to Murasakibara putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy licked his lips shooting a dirty look at Himuro, like a predator stalking his prey. "I do hope we play in college. I'd love to crush you. I'd love to be the one to crush the Generation of Miracles dreams too. Well, all the miracles except _my_ Murasaki-chan of course."

His voice was full of an arrogant confidence that made Himuro's skin crawl. It made him sick that such a scumbag would be given the honor of playing on an American college team. Unfortunately, Makoto Hanamiya was brilliant enough to earn an academic scholarship and skilled enough to earn an athletic scholarship. He'd be any college's crown jewel...

Still... Another like him was brought to mind.

"What? Villanova couldn't get Akashi to join?" Himuro spat, his voice full of cool venom. Hanamiya's eye twitched, his lip trembled for a moment before his teeth bit down on it hard. Himuro's retort clearly got under the point guard's skin. For a moment Himuro thought Hanamiya might actually throw a punch or, more aptly an elbow.

Murasakibara must have sense this too, his big hand rested on Hanamiya's shoulder after a moment. "Hana-chin, I'm hungry let's go eat." He requested in his normal tone of voice like what was unfolding in front of him hadn't affected him. For a moment Hanamiya continued glaring at Himuro before the smug smirk returned to his face. He agreed turning his back on Himuro leading the way to a restaurant, the tall teenager followed silently.

After a moment he looked back at Himuro.

"_See you around._"

_.oO3Oo._

Kuroko was still waiting, the wait felt like it would never end. He'd check his mailbox everyday, he'd check his phone, he'd check his emails. Nothing came, the longer nothing came the more nervous Kuroko began to get. It was starting to seem as though he'd really be left out, that after everything he'd been through he just wasn't cut out for college basketball.

It was during a particular weekend day of waiting that there was a knock on the door. Both of his parents were at work, Kuroko doubted the knock could be for him. After all no one even knew where he lived. Kuroko assumed it was a salesman or someone looking for his parents, so he ignored it. The knocks started again after a moment this time louder.

They continued until Kuroko felt obligated to answer the door. If for no other reason than to just stop the constant knocking. The phantom player hurried to the door finally swinging it opened to grant his harasser access into his home. Kuroko was shocked when he saw who exactly was waiting on the other side of the door.

"A-Akashi?"

"Kuroko." The small redhead greeted his old teammate politely though his eyes were as unreadable as ever. Kuroko opened the door wider as if inviting the point guard inside, Akashi shook his head at the gesture. "That won't be necessary."

"Okay." Kuroko stepped outside then pulling the door shut behind him to join Akashi. "How did you find out where I lived?" Kuroko asked hoping the answer wouldn't frighten him. Akashi didn't answer instead he extended an envelope, Kuroko looked confused but he took in. After glancing at it Kuroko realized it was addressed to him. After further inspecting it the pale boy noticed the UCLA stamp on the front of it. "Akashi... Is this?"

"Yours." Akashi answered simply. "It seems the post office dropped it off at the wrong house. It must have gotten mixed in with mine. I would have gotten this out of the way sooner but I've been busy with exams you see."

"You're going too?" Kuroko asked hopefully glancing up at his former captain. Akashi scoffed at the notion turning his back on the phantom player walking out of his front yard. Kuroko quickly followed him to the sidewalk. "Akashi wait!"

The redhead stopped.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only going on an academic scholarship, it is a good opportunity. That where it ends."

"Akashi..."

"I told you after the Winter Cup ended... I'll _never_ play basketball again."

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


	2. Departure

Kuroko tried to forget about his brief encounter with his former captain, the whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth. In a way Kuroko felt guilty about taking away Akashi's will to play basketball. The loss he had endured against Seirin at the Winter Cup had affected the point guard a lot more than Kuroko ever could have imagined. It was frustrating for the pale boy to see someone so good lose their passion for the game they all loved.

Especially when it was Akashi. Kuroko never would have pegged the redhead as the one that would quit... That redhead brought his college acceptance letter to Kuroko's door. What did that mean? Could it be the mailman mixed them up because they were both going to the same college? The thought thrilled Kuroko though there wouldn't be much he could do to convince Akashi to play again.

Luckily, Kuroko had lots of other things to occupy his mind. Like packing, it wasn't long now before he would make his move to America. This was the year, this was the year where he'd have to step up even more.

_Basketball in America._

It was scary but there was going to be even greater opponents than the Generation of Miracles on the college level overseas. The small teenager loved challenges however... And with Kagami by his side there was no way they wouldn't be able to overcome. Damn, there it was again. He was shaking, was it because he was excited or nervous? Probably both.

Kuroko continued stuffing things into his suitcase trying to ignore that creeping feeling.

His mother was overly concerned and dramatic upon his departure from home, his father was a little more stoic but proud. His mother offered to ride him to the airport again and again while fighting back tears. Kuroko had to politely refuse, he'd be meeting Kagami before taking a taxi. After finally escaping his overprotective parent's grip the pale boy began his journey to Kagami's.

It was cold being the middle of December. He wrapped a bright red scarf, Momoi once dubbed 'the cutest scarf ever' in middle school, tighter around his neck. Kuroko wasn't very good when it came to cold weather. He was very sickly boy, always was. He endured as best as he could with his suitcase rolling behind him.

Mercifully he made it one piece to Kagami's to see the big teenager waiting outside for him. It didn't surprise the smaller boy at all to see Kagami overpacked, three suitcases were a bit... excessive. It was another way to bring a smile back to Kuroko's face.

"Ready?" Kuroko asked softly letting his presence be known. Kagami however seemed to have already noticed him, it was nice to know he couldn't really sneak up on him. Being an invisible man could get rather lonely without company.

"'Bout time." Kagami tsked looking down at his partner before turning back to look at the apartment building. "I'm ready. It is just crazy I'm leaving this place behind you know?"

"I would think you'd be more concerned about me. It is my first time moving out." Kuroko shot back with a light chuckle. Kagami just grunted which Kuroko took as his way of asking if the pale boy was nervous. "I'm rather excited to be on my own actually. I'm thankful that California is warm this time of year too."

Just as Kuroko finished speaking snow started falling from the sky ready to cover the ground in another thick white sheet. Kagami folded his strong arms looking off into space before giving Kuroko a nod. "It is warmer than here that is for sure." There was a short pause in his speech before he added. "Did they promise you a starting position."

"No." Kuroko admitted honestly. He found Kagami's question amusing considering the school didn't actually approach him, it was Kuroko that applied there. "I barely made the cut in the first place."

"I figured I'd ask." Kagami shrugged his round shoulders. "Being the Generation of Miracles, phantom player and all I thought you'd have a shot at starting off the bat."

"American colleges look at stats, I don't exactly put up impressive numbers." Kuroko reminded the power forward politely.

"The amount of assists you make a game is anything but normal." Kagami retorted wishing the smaller boy had a little more confidence in his individual play. "Don't worry, they didn't promise me anything either. We're going to have to make the starting line-up together."

Kuroko silently extended his fist toward the taller boy, a small smirk curved Kagami's thin lips before he reached out to bump it.

_.oO1Oo._

"Dai-chan**!**" The loud voice was accompanied by the sound of someone kicking in his bedroom door. Aomine was still half asleep when he sat up, his eyes squinting opened to locate the source of the disturbance. However the next words his long time friend spoke woke him right out of a dead sleep. "We are going to miss our flight you _idiot!_"

Aomine snapped upright out of bed, he began stumbling around his room to collect some clothes. Momoi was right next to him hitting his arm lightly in a fit of anger. Apparently she had been waiting for him at the train station for a long time. He didn't expect to sleep right through his alarm! He should've expected it though since this was the first time he set an alarm in months.

"What are we going to do?!" The pinkette continued to panic making the blunette growl.

"Calm down will ya?" He asked while pulling on some jeans. "You screaming your head off at me is only going to wreck my mood." Momoi mumbled under her breath, something about his bad attitude. That didn't help things as a shirtless Aomine ran out into the hallway, nearly slipping on the hardwood floor as he rounded the corner.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi whined grabbing his suitcase which was sitting in a corner. It was heavy so the girl had to struggle with both hands to pull it along with her. What did Aomine have planned? He had to be thinking up a way to get them there on time right? The jingling of keys answered that question for her. "D-Dai-chan wait!"

"I have a license why not?" Aomine asked running back down the hallway to grab his suitcase from the girl. Momoi noted the car keys in his hands, this had bad idea written all over it. "The old man is on a business trip like he always is, he has spare keys. He'll just grab it at the airport." Aomine reasoned with the wary girl before she gave a weak nod.

Aomine was already ahead of her grabbing her suitcase that she had sat at the front door. He swung the two cases over his shoulders while kicking on his shoes. Momoi hurried to keep up with him struggling to get back into her own shoes.

"P-Put a shirt on!" She scolded him angrily noticing he was still missing a whole item of clothing.

"When we get to the airport." Aomine grunted opening the front door and rushing out. It was snowing pretty badly at this point, Momoi was always surprised with how well Aomine's body could handle such things. He had just started ice baths that professional athletes used, Momoi had recommended it since Aomine was complaining about muscle aches and cramps lately. It was scary for her. It seemed that his aches and cramps kept getting more painful by the day, Momoi wasn't experienced enough to know what was going on.

Well after she started her major in sports medicine she'd be able to fix him up in no time!

Once they both piled into the car a whole new fear took hold of the girl. _Aomine's driving._ It was always scary to step into a car with the bluenette, his driving was never particularly good. Now though when this impatient hothead was in a rush, his driving was like staring death in the face. Momoi honestly thought she was about to die.

Aomine swerved around turns causing the tires to screech on the pavement. Accelerated on long stretches of road _clearly_ going over the speed limit. It made the girl's anxiety much worst knowing how snowy and icy it was outside. Sure enough it wasn't long before a disaster was insight.

"Look out**!**" Momoi tried to warned her old friend seeing someone standing in the middle of the street. The figure had a suitcase beside him, he seemed to be holding a cellphone not paying any attention despite being in the center of the road. There wasn't a lot of reckless drivers in Japan, even fewer accidents. Momoi might have given the boy in the middle of the street the benefit of the doubt... That was if she didn't realize he was standing in the center of the road just to take a selfie!

Aomine was just barely able to hit the brakes in time. Turning his wheel quickly to narrowly avoid the boy even though he had slowed down a great deal by the time the bluenette reached him. Before Aomine could say anything Momoi had already hopped out of the car, damn girl, they were on the clock here.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried slowly approaching the boy.

"Huh...?" He seemed unconcerned in what transpired turning to face the pinkette. A very handsome grin curved his lips, his face lighting up upon seeing the girl in front of him. "Momocchi!"

"Ryōta?" Momoi asked shocked at the twist of fate that had befallen them. "What were you doing?"

"I was just taking my last couple of selfies while in Japan." The blonde model answered simply that grin of his not faltering one bit. "Sorry about that, I sorta zoned out." His eyes shifted from Momoi to the other boy getting out of the car behind her, his grin widened if that was even possible. Momoi turned to look at the bluenette too, he had thankfully decided to put a jacket on before stepping out of the car.

"Kise." Aomine's greeting was about as cold as the weather around them, he wore a scowl on his face. They were always complete opposites, on the court though they couldn't be more alike. Aomine Daiki wasn't sure if hated that or loved that about Ryōta Kise. Aomine noted the suitcase at Kise's side before speaking again. "I'm assuming one of the American scouts got to you too."

"They did." Kise admitted simply rubbing the back of his neck. "I got modelling offers too. I'm going to have article in something called Teen Vogue. Think I can become an idol in America too, Aominecchi?"

"Teen Vogue?!" Momoi asked her eyes gleaming, her fists balled in front of her excitedly. "You have to tell me all about it, Ryōta!"

"Stop talking, Satsuki." Aomine demanded in that ice cold tone of his. Momoi noticed that look in her friend's eyes then, it was the look of complete and utter focus. Had he already forgotten all about them being late to the airport? The ace of the Generation of Miracles took a few steps until he was face to face with Kise. "Where?"

"Somewhere warm." Kise replied pleasantly. Though, Momoi could tell by the look in Kise's eyes that he was playing the same game as Aomine. They were rivals until the very end...

"East or west?" Another simple question from Aomine trying to narrow down which of the schools Kise could have chosen. Momoi felt goosebumps prickle her skin, these two were like superhumans. The amount of tension radiating from them was insane.

"East."

"Then we will be able to play each other again." Aomine informed Kise at that moment. The blonde had a glint in his eyes, a sparkle of sorts... What was that? Determination maybe.

"Dai-chan..." Momoi tried to interrupt though it took her a moment to find her voice. "Our flight..."

There was long pause, the two basketball players continued to stare at each other. That was until Aomine cried out about being late and started scrambling back to the car parked awkwardly on the side of the road. Kise laughed quite loudly at this hurrying after them shouting 'you guys are late too'. With that little confrontation done and over with the three of them piled into the car. Much to Aomine's dismay.

"Dammit, Kise! Get out!"

_.oO2Oo._

Himuro was waiting patiently for his flight to America. He had gotten to the airport bright and early to make sure there would be no way of missing the flight. After being flown from America to Japan and vice versa a couple of times making flights became simple. Himuro was sitting down on a bench with a book in his hand reading silently.

He liked to put himself in his own little world at times, especially when he was troubled. He didn't like that Murasakibara would have to pair up with someone like Hanamiya. The big teenager with the purple hair had gotten on his flight the day before him. They promised the next time they'd see each other would be on the court. Murasakibara promised to buy him some American snacks after that game.

_Himuro was looking forward to that._

But just like the book in his hand once one chapter ended another began. And sometimes... Just sometimes there would be some recurring characters in the next chapter. By chance out of the corner of Himuro's eye he caught a glint of red. After so many years he had been conditioned to know that shade of red very well.

The book fell out of Himuro's hand, he left his suitcase at the bench beginning to run after that shade of red. He moved quickly trying to push through the crowd of people. Trying to get to that shade of red across the room. Little by little he got closer until he could reach out and grab a broad shoulder.

"Get the hell off me-" The person he grabbed started before turning around. "H-Hey..."

Himuro smiled, he always knew when to show up, especially when Himuro was feeling down.

"Taiga." Himuro greeted him softly before noticing something beside him. The shooting guard jumped away from the smaller figure beside Kagami, it took him a moment to recognize him. "Kuroko, too?"

"Hello." Kuroko waved as politely as he could. Not everyone was as used to him as Kagami was it seemed.

"You are going back to America?" Kagami asked his oldest friend arching one of his bushy brows. "Does that mean...?" Kagami didn't want to get his hopes up, after all he wasn't sure if colleges would have been interested in players outside of the Miracles, well besides himself. When he lived in California before he used to talk a lot about playing in college with Himuro.

There were many schools that Kagami and Himuro talked about playing for. Some of Kagami's choices Himuro disliked, some of Himuro's choices Kagami disliked. But in the end they always agreed about one school being the best. One school they both wouldn't mind playing for.

"UCLA." Himuro confirmed with a proud smile. Before he had time to react the big redhead had pulled him into a tight embrace. Himuro was caught off guard for a moment but a small smile returned to his face. He hooked one of his arms around Kagami's neck in turn. "You too, huh?" We did it."

After a moment Kagami broke the hug pulling away quickly. His cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he looked away from his old friend. "Well of course I got in." Kagami tried to gloat away his embarrassment. Kuroko could see that it wasn't working so he decided to jump in.

"We'll be teammates now." Kuroko told Himuro extending his fist like he did to Kagami earlier. Himuro seemed to appreciate that, he bumped him without hesitation.

"Let's show them."

_.oO3Oo._

"I can't believe that prick was able to make his flight thanks to me." Aomine complained bitterly sitting on a bench with Momoi. He looked up at the lists again to double check that their flight had already departed without them. "We are going to miss our first day."

"It's okay." Momoi tried to assure the bluenette sitting beside her. "You were the only foreign student promised a starting position after all. All we have to do is find out when the next flight to _California_ is."

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._


	3. American Power

The warm California air felt foreign on Kuroko's pale skin. The three of them had decided to travel together to the campus they'd be staying at. Kuroko's pale bright blue eyes looked around taking in the scenery, this place was much different than Japan. Was the basketball here really so much different?

Kuroko felt like he was on fire, growing anxious to see the courts. The two people he was traveling with however seemed to be more interested in looking at their dorms first. Kuroko thought it was only natural since both Kagami and Himuro have seen their fair shares of American courts. He had no choice but to follow the bigger teenagers to the dormitories.

Kuroko was interested in how his living arrangements would be as well. The sixth man was observation enough to see people watching them as they walked passed. That could be any number of things, they were foreign talking Japanese, their brightly colored hair, how big Kagami was up close. He wasn't sure if the attention was a good or bad thing.

Thankfully they weren't interrupted on their walk to the dorms. Kuroko had to split up from his companions after all, his room was in a different building from theirs. The smallest teenager made his way into the building on the left by himself. He looked down at the sheet of paper again in search of his room.

It took Kuroko a while before he found a room with a number matching the one on the sheet of paper. He put his key into the lock and turned it entering the room quietly. The paper said he'd have a roommate, it didn't seem he had arrived yet. Kuroko rolled his suitcase into the dorm room, it was small but very normal by Japan's standards.

The pale boy decided to unpack before meeting the others at the gymnasium like they promised. While he was busy doing this he heard the door unlock behind him, someone walked in.

When Kuroko turned to greet his new roommate his eyes widened.

_What were the chances?_

_.oO1Oo._

"Poor Kuroko." Himuro said with a light chuckle, he double checked the sheet of paper he was holding. "By himself over there. He doesn't speak good English does he? I wonder how his roommate will handle that."

"They should have just put all the foreigners together." Kagami complained with a sigh. "I mean they put us in the same room even though we can speak fluent English. Not to mention they put us in a three person dorm anyway."

"Count yourself lucky, Taiga." Himuro teased with a grin. "Even if our roommate is a pain you'll have me."

"Like it makes a difference either way, idiot." Kagami rolled his eyes at the boy beside him. He hadn't seen Himuro acting like this in a very long time, they were getting along just like they used to since the airport. It was nice, Kagami missed being like this with him. Not that he'd _ever_ admit something like that out loud.

They stopped in front of their new dorm Kagami fumbled with the keys trying to get them in. They didn't have to unlock the door however. They heard shuffling from behind the door as someone moved to let them in. Slowly the door opened.

Behind the door was a boy, a few years older than them. He had light ebony skin, his eyes were chocolate brown. His hair was the most eccentric part about him, it was buzzed short with designs of stars and zigzags shaved into the sides. He grinned widely showing off sharp canines, his eyes narrowed on both of them.

"Yo," He stepped aside to let the new pair into the room. "Rookies."

"Eh?" Kagami stood his ground shooting a glare at the boy standing in the doorway. Who was this guy and where did he get off calling them rookies? Himuro was more cool headed about the situation giving the boy a friendly greeting before walking into the room. The guy turned his attention back to Kagami.

"What's the matter, big red?" The boy scoffed leaning in uncomfortably close. "Don't speak English?"

"I speak English fine." He growled roughly brushing past his new roommate into the dorm room. Kagami and Himuro's eyes met for a moment before they went into getting their suitcases to unpack.

The eccentric guy walked over to his bed before plopping down onto it looking between Himuro and Kagami. He hummed a tune out loud pointing back and forth between the two Japanese boys before it settled on Kagami.

"Yo, big red." He started keeping one of his fingers extending toward Kagami. "You were the one in that youtube video. I'm a little disappointed, I thought you were the worst player in that whole little deal."

This guy was obnoxious already, he had been since the moment he opened the door. The joke Himuro told earlier seemed to be coming true, this guy was a pain. Kagami thought he'd be able to ignore him, though the last statement he made crossed the line. Kagami got to his feet casting another glare over his shoulder at the boy on the bed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Angelo Sydal." He grinned proudly while announcing himself before adding. "UCLA's ace, small forward."

_UCLA's... Ace?_ It took a moment for the meaning of his words to register to Kagami. Out of all the roommates they could have gotten, they were paired with the school's ace. He couldn't ask for anything more. A smirk spread over Kagami's lips as he looked at the ace, he was just another hurdle to overcome. Kagami loved nothing more than obstacles, they just made him better.

So this guy was UCLA's big dog, huh? Kagami's looked over at Himuro, judging by the smile on his friend's face they were on the same page. Outplaying the ace of this college would be a shortcut to the starting line-up. The tall redhead got to his feet clenching his fists at his side.

"How about we play?" Kagami asked laying down the challenge.

"That's what I was waiting for." Sydal licked his lips looking completely ready to accept. He gestured to the doorway obviously wanting Kagami to follow him, Sydal stopped when he noticed Himuro rising to his feet. "Wait a second. I'm not interested in small fries."

"What was that?" Himuro growled becoming irritated with the older boy. How big of an ego did this guy have? Did he really thing he could blown him off after he traveled all this way on a scholarship?

"You weren't in that video." Sydal pointed out with a shrug like it should have been obvious all along. "I'm not interested in you. You're boring."

"You..." Kagami started to stomp over to the cocky basketball, his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Fine, fine." Sydal waved the big redhead off while backing up. "How about we play some two-on-one then?" Two-on-one, was this guy mocking them? Kagami was getting pissed off more at the notion. Was this guy _really_ on the basketball team?

"Enough." A new voice came from the doorway, there stood a huge boy. Kagami may have been growing skeptical about this Sydal guy being on the team, but he could tell that this new person was definitely a basketball player. He was incredible, probably only a few inches shorter than Murasakibara. His height wasn't the most incredible thing though. His arms were so long...

"D-Doc..." Sydal backed away from the towering guy he called 'Doc' now. "I just wanted to see how good they were-." The once confident Sydal was sweating bullets. He seemed to be for a reason, a large hand reached out to grip the top of his shaved head. "Come on! That hurts!"

Doc ducked into the doorway some so Kagami was able to see him more clearly. He had short spiky blonde hair, the sides of his head were also shaved. He had a few piercings in his ears as well. His most striking feature was his hazel eyes that felt like they were burning holes through the two foreign boys.

"I apologize for Angelo's behavior." He spoke to them before finally releasing his partner's head. Sydal held the top of his head while muttering something about 'not being sorry'. It took one glance from those hazel eyes to shut him up. "Though," Doc began once more looking between Kagami and Himuro. "I'm curious to see what you can do too."

"Who are you?" Himuro managed to ask curiously.

"Doc Avery," The massive player answered simply. "UCLA's captain, center."

That was the last straw, Kagami needed to play them now. He would get his wish they agreed upon a two-on-two game, Kagami wanted to make it three-on-three though they weren't able to find Kuroko. Kagami was too impatience to wait for the phantom sixth man now, he wanted to test himself. The four of the players made their way to the gymnasium.

It was a large place, he imagined it looked even larger with UCLA's huge team in here practicing. Luckily it was empty at the moment. Kagami would hate to embarrass his seniors in front of the whole team. The redhead looked at the full court they were going to use for this little game, it was as glorious as he imagined.

The court was as nice as the stadium they placed in at Tokyo. That made Kagami grin, finally he'd play in the country that took this sport as serious as he did again. The redhead stretched out his shoulder hardly able to control himself, excitement taking over ever fiber of his being.

"Don't look so happy." Sydal scoffed walking past Kagami while rolling his eyes. "It's creepy."

_That guy._ He was going to be the first he'd crush. The senior players grabbed a ball moving onto the court, they suggested that the rookies take the first possession. They both were getting tired of being called rookies... They took the first possession ready to throw that word back in the older player's faces.

Himuro inbounded the ball to Kagami, they began down the court, their opponents waited at the hoop on the other side. Pretty lazy, were they taking them so lightly? Kagami threw a quick pass to Himuro as he past the half court line.

Himuro quickly broke past their so-called ace, he threw off a bounce pass right into Kagami's hands. The big redhead leapt into the air before slamming the ball into the hoop right over the captain's head. He landed back on the ground with a smug smile of his own... Though the senior players didn't seem worried.

"So you do have some hops." Sydal teased with a chuckle. He picked up the ball that rolled to his feet before throwing the ball roughly at Kagami who caught it. "Take another possession." Kagami was beginning to get pissed, more pissed than he had been in a long time. After that they still refused to acknowledge him. On top of that continued to mock them.

Fine they'd take another possession, they'd really stick it to their American counterparts this time. The ball was inbounded to Kagami once more, he wasted no time driving into the lane. This big captain was so easy to get past the last time. What happened this go around was different...

Pressure, unbelievable pressure. So this big guy wasn't a scrub after all, Kagami leapt into the air anyway. Those long arms of Doc's weren't letting that ball through, this aerial battle was lost. But their possession wasn't, Kagami kicked the ball back to Himuro.

Sydal's defense wasn't like Doc's the ball got right through, Sydal was lax even as Himuro shot. His fade away jumper easily went through Sydal into the hoop leaving Kagami confused. Especially when Sydal scoffed pouting his lips turning his nose up to the ceiling.

"I told you they'd both have skills." The captain spoke up then looking at the ace. "Our team isn't handing out free scholarships."

"Whatever." Sydal muttered before grabbing the ball heading toward the end of the court for the throw in. "Let's just get serious."

That was it, they weren't taking them seriously until they acknowledged their skills. Kagami wasn't sure if he should be flattered or insulted. Either way as long as the older players took them seriously there wouldn't be a problem. Sydal inbounded the ball and the giant captain started toward them.

Kagami checked him getting up close to pressure the bigger player. Though the more pressure Kagami put on him the more he was forced back toward the basket. This guy was incredibly powerful, Kagami was reminded of playing against Murasakibara. The big center turned around once he backed the redhead to the hoop floating the ball easily into the net.

They gave up two points, they still had a two point lead. Come to think of it they didn't set a score to play to, were they just playing until someone asked for mercy? That was fine with Kagami. This time the redhead inbounded the ball to Himuro.

Kagami broke away down the court until he was free of the the captain. A pass was finally thrown his way when he was around the free thrown line. That pass never got to him... Kagami was shocked when a big hand stretched in front of him to steal the ball. How was that possible? Doc was just under the net... How'd he get to the free throw line? His reach was insane.

The seniors ran a fast break, the big center passed to Sydal who was already hurrying down the court. Himuro hustled and was able to catch the ace, Sydal grinned before doing a weird looking drive. He shook off the ravenette easily taking another to the hoop.

"That was a double dribble!" Kagami shouted angrily frustration boiling over with this Sydal guy.

"Shows how much you know." The small forward said happily, his eyes narrowed on Kagami. "I haven't even broke a sweat yet."

"You bastard..." Kagami growled trying to fight the urge to punch his damned face.

"I assure you," The big center behind him started. "Sydal's dribbling is completely legal."

Kagami couldn't believe that, he'd never seen such dribbling control. These guys were that good? He clenched his fists harder looking between them, Himuro looked across the court at his friend beginning to grow worried. That was until he saw Kagami smile, that same smile he always had when his back was against a wall.

"So this is _college basketball_..."

The four of them went at it all night since they never set a score limit, not one of them gave up either. The seniors clearly scored more points, the foreign students went on a few very impressive streaks however. All things considered playing together for the first time as UCLA students like they always dreamed... Kagami was thankful for that night. Even if it ended up with the four of them sleeping awkwardly close to each other at the center of the court.

Before he passed out from being so burnt out Kagami realized something was missing. Kuroko hadn't showed up all night, even after saying he'd meet them here. Had he'd gotten lost after all?

_.oO2Oo._

Kuroko looked at the person who entered his dorm, by the look on his face he was just as surprised as Kuroko. The two of them stood across from each other for a long time before Kuroko spoke breaking the awkward silence.

_"Akashi."_

_.oO To Be Continued Oo._

**A/N: Yes. I added OC's to this story though fret not they won't be the focus. Just secondary characters to fill-out spots on teams and such. I mean it would be weird if only Japanese players were playing on college teams! We are just beginning to get into things here! There is a long road ahead and I have lots of stuff planned! So please leave some thoughts, I'd love to know what you think~! Enjoy the ride with me. Thank you very much!**


End file.
